


Post-It Love

by jessx0418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves to write Post-It notes for Louis. Louis loves Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-It Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just can see Harry being this kind of person. Ugh. And if he is (he is) I wish for a million pictures of all the notes he writes.
> 
>  
> 
> This is also un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I in no way own anything to do with One Direction (but I sure wish I did.)

It all started in high school. Harry Styles was eccentric and Louis loved him for it. Harry was Harry and he didn’t give a fuck what anyone thought about it. And Louis was very attracted to that.

 

 

One day in Biology, Louis walked to his desk and saw a hot pink Post-It note on the corner of his desk. He picked it up curiously and read the words written in very neat cursive.

 

_Will you go out with me?_

 

It wasn’t signed so Louis looked around. There weren’t very many people in the classroom and no one was looking at him. Louis was starting to think it was a joke when he glanced at the desk next to him to see Harry looking at him and only looking away when Louis caught him. With a grin, Louis grabbed a pen from his backpack and scribbled a response before sticking it back on the corner of Harry’s desk. Harry looked at him, surprised, before reading the note. The grin that spread over his face made Louis smile back in response. Harry scribbled on another Post-It, passing it back to Louis.

 

_Tonight? 7?_

 

Louis wrote back, “yes” and that was how it began.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis was having a bad day. He got in trouble in English and almost failed his Spanish test and he was ready for the day to be over. He headed over to his locker and spotted a hot green Post-It note on it.

 

_Hope you’re having a good day!_

 

Instantly, Louis felt a million times better. And he had Harry to thank for that.

 

* * *

  
  
And that was how it went. Louis would have Post-Its on his locker written in Harry’s neat handwriting or on his desk in Biology, the only class they had together, and every time they made Louis smile and made his day better.

 

_You’re beautiful. I love your laugh. You have the cutest smile. You’re amazing._

 

Louis kept them all. He had a pile in his locker that made his friends make fun of him and call him a sap but he didn’t care.

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost five months into their relationship Louis knew he had fallen hard for Harry. He was sure Harry had felt the same way, but they were both too scared to tell the other.

  
After a dinner and a movie date, they were hanging out at Harry’s listening to music in Harry’s room. Louis and he had such similar tastes in music it was crazy and it just made Louis fall that much harder for him.

 

Harry was quiet, sitting at his desk and playing on his computer while Louis was lounged out on his bed. He was used to quiet Harry, sometimes Harry got so into his own head he was very quiet but Louis was okay with it. It was comfortable silences, not uncomfortable and Louis didn’t have a problem with that.

 

After a few minutes, Harry was scribbling on something at his desk before abruptly standing up and saying he would be right back. Louis watched him go before curiosity got the best of him. He got up, sneaking over to Harry’s desk and saw a Post-It note sitting right on top.

 

_I love you. I just wish I could tell you._

 

Louis sucked in a breath, his heart racing in his chest. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he read the words over and over. He heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly scribbled on the Post-It before going back to Harry’s bed.

 

When Harry came back Louis was back on the bed, spread out, flipping through his phone. Harry sat at his desk with a sigh, glancing at Louis before looking back at his computer. Louis saw the exact moment Harry saw it. He froze and Louis heard him gasp softly. He turned slowly to Louis, who was now wearing a grin on his face. Before he could react, Harry had jumped up from his chair and on top of Louis. Louis giggled as Harry peppered his face with kisses. Louis kissed him back, both of them laughing between kisses.  
  
Harry had the Post-It in his hand and Louis smiled at his own writing.

 

_I love you too._

 

* * *

 

 

A few months later was prom and Louis knew Harry was going to ask, but he didn’t know how or when. Their relationship was still going strong and both felt they had never been so in love with one person before in their lives and there was no better feeling that having that reciprocated.

 

Louis walked into his Geography class and spotted a Post-It on the corner of his desk. He smiled as he picked it up and read it.

 

_Hi gorgeous, have a great day!_

 

Louis smiled and stuck it in his notebook as class began.

 

After his third class, Louis went to his locker only to stop in his tracks and laugh. On his locker were pink Post-Its in the shape of a heart. Louis walked closer and picked up the one in the middle.

 

_I love you. Never forget that._

 

Louis had the biggest grin when he headed to lunch and spotted Harry sitting at their table with their friends. He sat next to him giving him the biggest kiss and smiled when he saw another Post-It on his tray of food Harry had already got for him.

 

_Eat up! You need your strength for footie! ;)_

 

Louis laughed and kissed Harry before digging into his food.

 

 

 

After school, Louis headed home and was relaxing and watching TV when his mom called him. She asked him to go out into the backyard to grab a glass he had left out there the day before. Louis opened the sliding glass door and shut it behind him, stopping when he saw a trail of candles along the walkway. He cautiously walked through the backyard and into the gazebo, shocked when he saw Harry standing there with a grin and dozen roses in his hand. There were candles lining the entire gazebo but right at Harry’s feet written in Post-It notes was one word:

 

_Prom?_

 

Louis grinned and said of course.

 

* * *

 

 

They moved in together after graduation and while they were attending University. Harry never stopped with the Post-It notes and when Louis was having a bad day, it made his day a whole lot better when he came home and saw a Post-It from Harry.

 

After a particularly hard day, Louis had stopped at a pub with his friends to grab a drink before heading home. He was stressed with exams coming up but was comforted in the fact he didn’t have that much longer to go before he would graduate. It could not come fast enough.

 

Louis pulled into the parking lot and parked his car, grabbing his bag and heading into the home he shared with his love. He pulled the door open, calling for Harry, but getting no answer. He set his bag down and headed into the living room, stopping dead in his tracks.

 

The entire room was covered in Post-Its, all of them written with some kind of message. The ones Louis could make out: _I love you more than anything. You’re everything to me. You are so amazing. I can’t believe how much more I love you with each passing day_ made Louis’ heart speed up in his chest.

 

But it was across the room, on the far side of the wall that made Louis’ heart stop in his chest.

 

_Marry me?_

 

Louis felt tears spring to his eyes as Harry stood there, hopeful and nervous grin on his face. Louis looked at it, Harry, and back again before running towards Harry, pressing his lips against his as tears streamed down his face.

 

“Yes. God yes, Harry.”

 

Harry grinned, tears of his own spilling out as they kissed in their Post-It filled room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are as lovely as you! xx
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, (shameless self promotion here) I'm running out of ideas so if anyone has anything they'd like to see written please hit me up on Twitter! http://twitter.com/jessx0418


End file.
